


Terceiro dia

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mas como se indignar com algo que você já sabia que iria acontecer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terceiro dia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Camp NaNoWriMo 2012 usando [esta](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/Kitsune__chan/24-2.png) imagem como prompt.

(2004)

O pior já tinha passado, acreditava eu. Já tínhamos passado pela fase do choro, da indignação, da raiva, da falsa calma, voltamos ao choro e a raiva, e depois era a culpa. Não tinha ideia se isso era bom.

Enquanto ele tinha o mundo nas costas dele, eu me sentia arrependido por não ter suportado mais um pouco com a minha raiva, ao mesmo tempo que me odiava por pensar assim. Sempre me anulava para não arrumar confusão, mesmo quando eu tinha razão. E naquele caso eu tinha todo o direito (e dever) de reclamar, me indignar, até talvez ir embora.

Mas como se indignar com algo que você já sabia que iria acontecer?

Por mais bobo que fosse, eu sempre soube que Lucius me trairia. Eu não era suficiente, não fui feito para ser o ponto final na vida amorosa dele, e tentava tanto não me iludir imaginando o contrário...sem sucesso. Mas não podia esperar que ele desejasse passar o resto da vida comigo, era pedir demais de alguém que nunca tinha se relacionado por muito tempo com caras.

Não, eu nunca tinha namorado nenhum cara. Mas sempre soube que era gay, é bem diferente de alguém que simplesmente deixa de gostar de meninas pra ficar com um menino. E lembrar de todas as vezes que conversamos sobre isso me deixava ainda mais triste. Acreditava nele quando ele dizia que me amava, nunca ousei duvidar disso (apesar de achar que ele merecia coisa melhor), porque eu precisava daquele amor. E agora eu tinha uma prova dos reais sentimentos dele para usar sempre que o assunto voltasse a nos rodear.

Já era o terceiro dia desde a festa, nenhum dos dois sabia bem como agir, ainda mais depois da briga que houve quando ele disse que queria ir embora e eu chorei para que não fosse. Por mais que eu desejasse respeitar o espaço dele, me recusava a deixar que me abandonasse. Podia suportar outra traição, talvez, mas nunca ser abandonado.

Só tinha como experiência minhas próprias crises, então era uma estranha novidade ver Lucius tão abatido e transtornado. Me evitava, tentava não olhar no meu rosto, seus olhos se enchiam de tristeza quando eu tentava falar com ele. Alguma coisa dentro de mim insistia para que eu continuasse, e eu gostava de acreditar que era minha consciência prevendo o futuro. Mas se só eu acreditava nesse futuro, bom, era difícil seguir assim.

Mas naquele terceiro dia ele permitiu que eu o tocasse. Deixou que eu acariciasse seus pulsos, olhasse nos seus olhos e comentasse qualquer coisa boba só para ver meus olhos refletidos nos seus.

Era tão típico de mim isso. Correr atrás dos outros para deixar tudo bem, sendo que quem tinha essa obrigação era ele. Mas eu não conseguia ficar brigado com ninguém, nunca consegui.

Ali agachado na frente dele, tentando me equilibrar sobre os dedos dos pés sem agarrá-lo, olhando seu rosto tão abatido, só quis beijá-lo, garantir que estava tudo bem. Já não repassava a briga na minha cabeça, na verdade tudo que eu queria era esquecer que aquela porcaria tinha acontecido. Só queria meu namoro de volta.

Sua mão acariciou meu pulso, um dos seus dedos brincando no espaço entre duas veias saltadas. Tentou sorrir, e eu sorri de volta com sinceridade.

Houveram palavras, não me lembro quais foram. Dele tentando dizer que eu era bom demais para ele, que ele não merecia dividir um teto comigo. Devo ter mandado que ficasse calado, quase a beira do choro ao perceber que ele não sabia como falar comigo, me desesperando por ter perdido um vínculo com ele.

Por que ele não acreditava que eu simplesmente perdoava tudo?

Acho que perguntei isso, segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e ele balbuciava tudo que eu já tinha ouvido antes, sobre isso não ser certo, sobre eu merecer coisa melhor, sobre o fato dele ter me perdido para sempre. Já tinha decidido as coisas sem mim, preferiu tomar a dianteira sem meu consentimento, provavelmente por medo do que eu poderia (e talvez devesse) dizer.

Mas eu não me importava com o que devia ou não fazer. Nunca soube como cumprir as obrigações sociais que me cabiam, não seria agora que aprenderia.

Acho que eu o beijei primeiro. Seus lábios ainda tentaram continuar a frase, insistir que aquilo era uma loucura, mas eu não me afastei. Seu rosto permanecia firme entre meus dedos, minha boca tentava fazer com que ele me acompanhasse, e eu sentia suas mãos tentando me afastar, primeiro com alguma força e depois, simplesmente apoiadas nos meus ombros.

Seus dedos agarraram o tecido da minha roupa. Tímido, discreto, ele se arriscou em me beijar de volta. Segurei seu queixo e minha outra mão acariciou seus cabelos, e ele se inclinou sobre mim, me beijando com uma intensidade gradual. Queria mais, tinha tanta raiva e tanto amor naquele simples beijo que eu acabei me surpreendendo.

Nossas mãos não sabiam onde nem como ficar, eu desejava puxá-lo sobre mim, mas ele me segurava tão firme que eu não queria me mexer. Minha ansiedade podia destruir aquele momento, e eu não queria desmanchar nada, queria permanecer preso naquele beijo pelo resto da minha vida. Sentir que ele era todo meu, perceber que precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele.


End file.
